We will be collaborating with centers which are generating genetic expression data on both human tumors and normal tissues to seek candidate proteins suitable for immune attack. Thusfar, we have succeeded in generating and optimizing a chimeric antigen receptor targeting CD70, a protein on nearly all human renal cancer and many blood cancers is also in the final stages of development. In addition, a mouse T-cell receptor that functions well in human T-cells and recognizes human thyroglobulin as a thyroid cancer antigen has been cloned and a clinical procotol for differentiated thyroid cancer is now open to accrual. Currently we are developing T-cell receptor that immunologically recognize consistently mutated driver mutations common in certain human cancers.